


Derek Hale is a Werewolf

by warriorsandaces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, No Angst, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles is 18, Stilinski Family Feels, but could also be pre-season 3b, pre-season 4, the sheriff is awesome, the sterek is only implied, vague reference to the darach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorsandaces/pseuds/warriorsandaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's happy, John realizes; his son is safe, there are no evil druids trying to sacrifice him, no rabid werewolves wanting to eat them, and he's arguing with Stiles about dessert, of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale is a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> How do people come up with titles?! jfc  
> I'm not always the most confident person with the things I write, but I felt pretty happy with this. Mostly I just wanted a happy family fic and ended up writing this on my Kindle.

John's had evening shifts for the past week and, honestly, he's happy he finally managed to get the night off, if only so he could spend a few hours with his son. It’s been calm lately, less cases involving the supernatural (and, wow, the Sheriff never thought he’d ever be involved in something supernatural and he’s really starting to feel like he’s in some drama television show), and he’s looking forward to dinner and watching the baseball game. It’s something so normal but John feels like it’s a gift.  
  
Stiles fixed spaghetti and meatballs because it’s quick and doesn’t require a lot of concentration, and they're just talking about how Stiles is doing in his classes, what movie they're going to watch on Friday night (their designated family movie night), when the Sheriff asks Stiles if he has anyone he likes now (because everyone knows Stiles and Lydia are friends now and Stiles has begun to call her 'Bro' like he does with Scott all the time, so the Sheriff is pretty positive that that ship has sailed for Stiles). John watches him swallow his food, sees his mouth quirk down in thoughtful frown.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything, right, Stiles?" They don't have as many secrets now that the werewolf thing has been revealed.  
  
"I know," Stiles says, and he sounds like he has more he wants to say but just doesn't know how to phrase it yet.  
  
John decides to take pity on him. "You don't have to tell me right now, just whenever you're ready." And then John remembers- "You know, I saw something earlier..."  
  
He watches as Stiles' eyebrows lower in confusion, and then as they rise with understanding. "No way! That is not for you." He flails in his seat, right hand coming out in front of him as he waggles a finger John's direction. "We've had this talk before, Mister!"  
"I thought you kids had some kind of saying about this? ‘Yola’ or something like that?"  
  
Stiles flails even more in his seat, looking like he's trying to simultaneously strangle and knock himself out on the table. He groans and says, "It's Yolo and you can have one piece, one piece, if you promise never to ever say that ever again!" His son looks up from where he's had his forehead pressed against the table and watches John with accusing eyes. "What were you even doing looking back there, anyway? You never touch the salad!"  
  
John tries to school his expression into something innocent. "Maybe I just wanted to eat something healthy for lunch." Or maybe he just realized a while back that that’s Stiles’ go-to place for hiding unhealthy foods. Or how he hides the ice-cream that’s not fat free behind the brussel sprouts in the freezer. The kid is a lot easier to read than he seems to think.  
  
Stiles scoffs and glares at him fondly. "You're a lying liar who lies and you better get me a piece, too."  
  
John smiles as he takes their dishes to the sink and rinses them, then walks to the fridge to grab the apple pie. He's happy, John realizes; his son is safe, there are no evil druids trying to sacrifice him, no rabid werewolves wanting to eat them, and he's arguing with Stiles about dessert, of all things.

\--

It's a little over a week after he asked Stiles if there was anyone he 'likes' when the Sheriff opens the door to son's room to ask what movie they're watching after dinner only to see Derek Hale lounging on Stiles' bed reading what looks a lot like Narnia while Stiles is sitting at his desk immersed in doing homework (chemistry or English or math; there’s so much writing involved that John can't really tell).  
  
Derek acknowledges him with a nod while Stiles sits there completely unaware that his father has caught him with a werewolf in his bed (and, the Sheriff thinks, he's so glad he has context to that, because it sounds pretty bad, even in his head). John nods back at Hale and clears his throat to get Stiles' attention. He watches as Stiles jumps a little and turns in the chair so he's facing John.  
  
"Hey, Dad! What'cha need?" At least he isn't acting like he's been getting into something supernatural again, and that's a load off John's mind already.  
  
"I thought we had this talk about doors already?"  
  
And John was not prepared for Stiles' face to turn so red and for him to begin sputtering, "Dad, we're not- we haven't- we're just- friends! We’re just friends!" he exclaims. "We're just hanging out, I swear!" He’s standing now, hands waving in front of himself and eyes wide as they dart from Derek to John.  
  
He's confused for a moment before it dawns on him that Stiles thinks he's talking about the bedroom door staying open, a rule they’d gone over when Stiles told him that he had a crush on Lydia when he was 14. "I was talking about your friends using the front door instead of windows, but if we need to have another talk-"  
  
And Stiles is looking truly mortified as he interrupts the Sheriff, sputtering again and face turning, if possible, an even brighter shade of red, nearly shouting, "No!"  
  
Maybe John finds a little too much amusement in embarrassing Stiles, but it's what any good parent is required to do and John takes that duty very personally.  
  
He decides to change tactics. "So, Mr. Hale, would you like to join us for dinner? And we're watching a movie after."  
He watches as Derek closes the book (which, now that he looks closer, is definitely Prince Caspian), places it on the nightstand, and moves from lying to sitting and then standing in one fluid move. There’s the hint of a smile on his face as he stretches, popping some of his joints as he does so, and says, "Sure."  
  
John turns from his son's room without looking at him (even though he most definitely heard some sort of squawk while Hale was stretching and, seriously, Stiles is so much more obvious than he thinks). He smiles to himself, pleased on a level that seems to amount to I-Embarrassed-My-Son-In-Front-Of-His-Crush and that's when John realizes that his son's crush is Derek Hale.  
  
And they're about to have dinner.  
  
And Derek Hale is a werewolf.  
  
He vaguely recalls Scott nearly eating them out of house and home last week and wonders how big of an appetite a man born a werewolf could possibly have and hoping he has enough food.  
  
On second thought, maybe he can get away with taking them to a diner in the next town over (because apparently Stiles has convinced seemingly every place in Beacon Hills that he’s only allowed to have the ‘healthy’ options which, while still taste pretty damn good, have nothing on a good ol’ greasy burger). Stiles may even go for it if he thinks it might deter the Sheriff of asking any personal questions. Not that it would, but it’s always nice to give his son hope.


End file.
